


Runes and Rituals

by dyslexic_penquin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Rituals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyslexic_penquin/pseuds/dyslexic_penquin
Summary: After the war Hermione Granger left England to obtain a mastery. Viktor Krum transferred from Bulgaria to avoid a marriage law. What happens when they both end up in England just as the British Ministry enacts their own marriage law?





	1. Voyages

**Author's Note:**

> This little teaser is in response to a prompt from the Facebook Group, MUSE. It will eventually be a full multi chapter story. Hope you enjoy.

Title:Runic Rituals  
Writer: dyslexic penquin  
Rating: (now) G (eventually) M  
Pairing: (eventually) Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum  
Universe: Harry Poter  
Prompt Word: Voyage  
Triggers:None  
Summary: Hermione returns home after earning her mastery in Runes and Ritual Magic  
Links: 

Surveying the room, Hermione checked to ensure she hadn't forgotten anything. The last five years had been a grueling marathon of study to achieve a double mastery in both runes and ritual magic, but to be able to keep a dying magical art alive, it had been worth it.  
She missed her friends, brief visits for the holidays, and long letters just weren't the same. On the other hand, residing in another country helped her stay focused on her studies. Ginny couldn't pop in when she and Harry fought. Ron couldn't arrive and demand her attention and to be fed at all hours of the night. And Harry didn't wake her up at three am with an existential crisis every few days.  
But all things, good and bad, must come to an end. With her final test complete, she could now begin her own research. As a reward for her hard work, on her mastery and during the preceding war, she booked passage on a cruise ship. It took her twenty minutes to explain to the muggle travel agent that she wanted a one way ticket. She had no need to return to Sweden. “I'm from England. I'm going home. I just want to have a little fun on the way. Make it more of a voyage, less of boring trip,” She even agreed to pay the full round trip price, just to keep things easier.  
Waving her hand, she wandlessly shrunk her belongings and stored the boxes in her muggle suitcase. She tucked her boarding pass and passport into her beaded bag. Occasionally, she considered getting a new bag, but this one had seen her through so much. It was like an old friend now.  
Sigurd Holgersson, previously the last runic master waited outside her apartment building. Nevena Mihov, the ritual mistress, waiting in the car. Master Sigurd smiled when he saw their former apprentice. He chuckled remembering the screaming match the two had engaged in upon discovering both had offered the famous Hermione Granger apprenticeships. Hermione had been the one that suggested a double master, since the two disciplines interconnected. He looked forward to see what innovations she breathed into ritual magic.  
Having grown bored waiting in the car, Nevena honked the horn. Laughing at the fiery redhead, Hermione skipped down the stairs. “In a hurry to get rid of me?”  
“Of course, then I go back to Bulgaria. No more forsaken reindeer trying to eat my hair.” Hermione chuckled as she climbed into the car. “Laugh. Tried to eat you, too.”  
“I can agree that I will not miss the reindeer. I shall miss both of you. Maybe not your bickering about everything, but I'll miss you.”  
The last thing the two masters had agreed on was that at 150 years of age, it would be harder for Sigurd to move than for Hermione and Nevena to come to him. Neither woman had enjoyed the bitter cold during the winters or the eating habits of Boris, Sigurd's familiar.  
At the pier, Hermione collected her case from the boot, then hugged both masters. “Thank you for everything. I hope to make you both proud.” Sigurd laughed, “The girl is the first runic mistress in 140 years and she worries we would not be proud.”  
Nevena snorted, “Do not be forgetting, is 25 years old with dual mastery. How can we not be proud all ready.” Hermione smiled, her eyes tearing up. “None of that. You cry, I cry. And I am not to be crying today. Stay warm, eat more, and do something crazy.” She hugged her formal pupil. “And write. I want to hear about everything.”  
Sigurd smiled and hugged Hermione, “Write me, you can leave out the your friend's need to discuss why we exist in the middle of the night. I am too old to care anymore. Be sure you make time for fun, and love. Do not become like me, old and alone. Otherwise crazy redheaded women will invited themselves to live with you so they can steal your apprentice.”  
“Hah, you mean you stole mine.” The three laughed and embraced one last time before Hermione hurried up the gangplank.  
A steward escorted her to the proper cabin. She looked about the room, eyeing it in approval. The small balcony had been worth the extra cost. She admired the view of the ocean as the ship pulled away from the docks. It felt good to be on her way home to stay.  
She pulled out the last few Daily Prophets. Some of the reporters speculated on whether or not the marriage laws enacted throughout the rest of the wizarding world had had a positive impact. England enjoyed a population boom post war due to the influx of wizards and witches able to immigrate before the laws went into effect. These numbers include numerous famous wizards, most notably to Hermione, one Viktor Krum.  
She and Viktor kept in touch after the Triwizard Tournament. The only noticeable time gap being during the most intense part of the war. During that time Hermione had been hunting horcruxes with Harry. Voldemort's ministry named her public enemy number two, right after Harry. While on the run she had no way to send him letters, and he refused to compromise her safety in anyway. They saw each other a handful of times over the last six years.  
She had been the first person he told about his intentions to transfer to an English team. He avoided declaring any of the reasons for the move to be related to the upcoming laws. He mentioned competitive leagues, bigger markets, lucrative offers, nothing about being able to claim citizenship in a country not demanding he get married to a stranger. She had understood. She even agreed.  
Putting the newspaper down, she walked out onto the balcony. As the sunset over the ocean, she watched the past fade into the background, while the future waited just beyond the horizon.


	2. Enter Viktor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione returns to England and runs into an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, got the muse to cooperate. I have no idea how regular updates will be- but I will not abandoned this story. Certain people might main me.

The cruise ship sailed up the Thames the next morning. Hermione made sure to notify her parents and friends of her port times. She didn't anticipate a welcoming party, but it had saved her time when she announced her homecoming. The tedious questions of how and when had been answered. 

She sipped a cup of spiced chai tea as she glided past the English countryside. The trip up the Thames convinced her beyond a doubt the balcony upgrade was a must. She considered taking a Rhine cruise next summer. Maybe Harry or Luna would want to come with her. 

The afternoon sun shone on the pier as the ship docked and the passengers disembarked. At the visitors gate two redheads held up a huge banner declaring, WELCOME HOME, HERMIONE!, in bright glittery gold letters. She laughed at Fred and George's antics. They waved wildly, hooting for her attention. Several other passengers glared as they passed. Next to the twins, more subdued, waved Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She grinned madly, dragging her suitcase behind her. 

“I didn't mean for you to meet me, just wanted to let you know I was on my way back. You didn't have to.”

Harry stepped forward to hug her. “You keep telling yourself that.” He picked her up off her feet and spun her in a circle as they hugged hello. 

“My turn.” declared Ron, pushing Harry aside. He picked her up off her feet. When he put her down, the twins surged forward to sandwich her in a group hug, gently swaying back and forth. 

When they released her, Ginny moved next to her. “I hope you aren't disappointed with a regular hug.”

“No, after shenanigans, I will gladly accept normal.” Hermione grinned and hugged her female friend in a more civilized manner. 

Harry and Ron quickly collected Hermione's luggage. “You were gone for five years and all you have is two suitcases?” Ron questioned. 

“Of course. I mastered extension spells in sixth year.”

“You're staying in England, right?” Harry asked. 

“That's the current idea. I plan on using my war fund money to find and buy the perfect house, so I can settle into reviving ritual magic in Britain.”

“So, you're not taking a job at the ministry?” Ginny asked. 

Hermione gave her a confused look. “No, why would I?”

Ginny shrugged, “I honestly have no idea what people with a mastery do. I just kind of assumed.”

“Once word spread I had nearly finished requests poured in. I have enough offers to work straight through for the next five years.”

“I hear a but coming.” laughed Ron.

“But, I'm not going to kill myself doing it. I will assess situations and needs. I intend to start with the projects I want. I also intend to leave myself time for my own research.”

“Wow, I had no idea.” Ginny replied. 

“Why would you? Lately all of wizarding Europe has been pushing the idea that we owe more to our countries and community than to ourselves. Well, rubbish. I intend to be my own boss and dictate my own terms. My days of living for other people's expectations are over.” She grinned. “Enough about me. Let's hear all the dirt.” She began walking.

“Nothing to major to report really.” Fred told her. “Fleur's pregnant again, just found out.”

“Stores doing well.” George supplied.

“I made first string for the Harpies.” Ginny offered quietly. 

“That's great on all counts. Way to go, Gin!” exclaimed Hermione. 

“Thanks, I'm really excited.”

“I decided to accept the Falcon's offer.” Harry admitted.

“What?” yelled Ron. “Why didn't you tell me?”

Harry shrugged, “You've been busy. And I just decided for sure last night.”

Hermione grinned as her boys began debating the merits of individual teams. They continued towards the apparation point. As much as some things changed, others stayed exactly the same. She enjoyed the reassuring feeling it gave her. 

Now that the Death Eater movement had died out Ron, Harry, and Neville decided to retire from the Auror Corp. Neville sat his NEWTs and began an apprenticeship with Professor Sprout with a eye towards replacing her. Ron surprised everyone by leaving the corps first to become a quidditch commentator for Puddlemere United. 

“Shame Puddlemere wasn't looking for a star seeker.” Ron said wistfully. “We could have worked together again.”

Hermione chimed in, “They have Viktor. Any team would love to have two celebrity players, but not for the same position. Scheduling their playing time would be a nightmare.” George and Fred looked at her surprised. “What? I may not play well, or really enjoy flying, but I can follow the game.” She turned to Ron, “Viktor was very complimentary of your commentary last time he wrote.”

A wide smile spread across Ron's face. “Always nice to be appreciated.”

Harry insisted Hermione stay with him at Grimmauld Place. After having their memories restored the Grangers decided to join Smiles Across the Planet, a charity organization offering free dental services to people unable to afford it, especially children. Most of Harry's arguments centered around being her only family in London.”I have plenty of room and I don't want you to feel rushed.” He reminded her when she started unpacking. “Two days, two weeks, two months, two years, or two decades, all the same to me.” She knew exactly how to repay his kindness.

Collecting her athame she approached the portrait of Walburga Black. “Mudlblood defiler of my father's house.” Hermione ignored her as she prepared the ritual. In perfect silence she carved runes into the frame. Finished, she stepped back. “What have you done, mudblood?”

“As I have been, so shall you be. For I have stolen your voice from thee.” Walburga's mouth moved, but no noise escaped Hermione smiled. “We cannot remove you, but that doesn't mean we should have to listen to you.”

Harry bounded down the stairs to her. She looked at him, then at the portrait. “What's up, Mione?” She looked at the portrait, “Old Walburga? What about her?”

“Hear anything?”

“No.” Harry replied, clearly confused.

“Exactly.” She smiled expectantly. 

Seconds later the lack of noise registered to Harry. “Oh my gods, you silenced her! How long will this last?”

“Thanks to the runes it's permanent. Consider it a thank you for letting me stay here.”

“You don't have to thank me for doing what a friend should.”

“And you couldn't stop me so just say thank you and let's go have lunch.”

“Thank you.”

The apparated to Diagon Alley having previously decided to have lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, sort of ease Hermione back into England. Tom greeted them warmly, quickly showing them to a table. They both ordered butterbeers and shepherds pie. “So, what do you do next?”

“I'm meeting Kings this afternoon to complete my registration. After that I can begin to contact the people who expressed interest in my services. I plan on taking at least a day a week to look for a house.”

“Why?”

“I want my own research space. And I can't live with friends forever.”

“Yes, you can.”

“Harry.”

“Hermione.” she mimicked. 

“Some day you're going to want to get married, and you won't want your best friend/sister living with you.”

“Or you could meet someone.”

“I could.”

“And then you both can live with me.” She threw her napkin at him. They laughed and finished eating before separating for the afternoon. 

Hermione stopped to admire the Ministry's Atrium. The banks of floo fireplaces lead to the new fountain. She wondered if most of the wizards passing through understood the symbolism of the fountain, or if they just thought it pretty. In the center of the pool stood an elder tree, ivy vines climbed the trunk disappearing into the branches. Water dripped off of the leaves, creating a gentle rain sound. She found it rather pleasant. 

She turned to head for Kingsley's office when an older witch stopped her. “Indulge an old woman, my dear. What do you make of the new fountain?”

“For those with the eyes to see it the message looks to be a promise.”

“A promise?”

“The ministry is determined to continue, but with determination and patience, to change. It promises to evolve.”

The old woman nodded. “A pleasing answer, Mistress Granger. I would be most pleased if you would meet me at this address after your business concludes today. Of course, you may bring a friend.” She handed Hermione a card, a floo address neatly written on it. The older witch then vanished into the crowds returning from lunch. Hermione gave herself a shake and continued to the Minister's office. 

Kingsley kept his office clear with sparse decorations. A few abstract water colors decorated the walls. The only portrait in the room remained the one that connected to the muggle minister. Beige carpets covered the floors. A large mahogany desk dominated the room. Two plush blue wing chairs faced the desk. The Minister of Magic leapt this his feet when the door swung open to admit Hermione. “You look wonderful, Mistress Granger. It is wonderful to see you again. How are you?”

Hermione stepped into Kingsley's embrace happily. “I'm great. It's good to be home. How are you?”

“I can't complain too much. Well, I could but it wouldn't change anything, so why bother.”

“Spoken like a true politician.”

He laughed, “Have a seat. How can I help you today?” She reached into her beaded bag and removed a sheath of papers. “That bag belongs on a museum or with the Unspeakables.”

“That's why it will remain with me. Maybe I'll leave it to my grandchildren. This is my application to offer independent services in Britain. And this one to offer services in Europe. I just need an official to sign off on them.”

“You don't need me to do that. Anyone in that department would fall over themselves to sign it.”

She shrugged, “And it would always feel like they signed it because I'm Hermione Granger, war hero. I know you believe I'm capable.”

He smiled fondly, “I suppose that's true. Very well then.” He signed all the appropriate lines and summoned his secretary to have the papers filed. “So, now what?”

“Everyone keeps asking me that.” she laughed. “Now, I start looking for a house and begin working through the backlog of offers I have now, before new ones come pouring in. Though, I do intend to devote time to my own research.”

“If you are open to suggestion? Given the state of birth rates across magical communities worldwide, I would look into fertility rituals and develop one that reliably works.”

“I've had similar thoughts. That's part of the international license. People under the marriage laws might be more interested in being guinea pigs than locals.”

“Do you have to turn them into animals first?”

“It's a muggle phrase meaning someone willing to participate in the experiment.”

“I'm sure the world will appreciate your efforts.”

“That remains to be seen, but thanks, Kings.”

“Don't be a stranger, Hermione.” They hugged once more before she left. 

On a whim she decided to pop over to the Puddlemere United stadium. She wondered if Ron had time to accompany her on her ominous visit. She giggled to herself when she thought that. The woman didn't really seem all that spooky. She landed in the public entrance with barely a sound. She smirked smugly to herself. She headed towards the offices intent on finding a friend. “Hermione Granger? Is that really you?” The Scottish brogue had her turning around. Two figures hurried hew way. Once they got closer she recognized Viktor Krum and Oliver Wood.

“Viktor! Oliver! How are you both?” Viktor reached her first and quickly gathered the smaller woman in his arms and spun her in a hug. “Oof. I missed you, too.” He released her. 

Oliver laughed, “I'll spare your bones another hugging, lass.”

“Why have you come?” Viktor asked.

“To ask if you wanted to come with me on an adventure. I thought about asking Ron, but I'd rather you. You complain less and ask better questions.”

“Am also better looking.”

“That, too.” She laughed, “So, in or out, Mr Krum.”

“In, book bug, always in.”

“All right, let's go.”

“To the address some mysterious old witch gave me. She wants me to meet her there.”

“Very fun, Mi.” She grinned at his scowl. “Where are we going?”

“To meet someone. Here's the address.” She handed him the card. 

“This way to floos.” Viktor offered her his arm. With a wave of farewell to Oliver, Viktor lead Hermione to the fireplace. “How long have you been home?”

“I got back this morning. Which you would know if you opened your mail at a reasonable speed, instead of letting it pile up.”

Viktor chuckled, “As always, you are right.”

“You should remember that, even when I'm wrong, I'm right.”

“What you are is lucky. One more and would be gone back on road.”

“How long this time?”

“Three weeks.” He scowled down the hallway. 

“Ugh, I get back, just in time for you to leave.”

“Da, but now be here when get back.” He smiled. 

“That is true, I will be. I'm staying with Harry until I find my own place. Something he intends to sabotage.”

“Why?” Again Viktor scowled. 

“He likes living with his sister. If he had it his way any future spouses and children would just stay at Grimmauld Place.” Hermione grabbed a handful of powder. “Away we go. See you on the other side.” She threw it into the flames, turning them green. “Barrett's Haven.” The white cinder block hallways of Puddlemere's training facility blurred as Hermione spun away.

She exited the fireplace into an empty stone room. A layer of dust suggested it had been quite some time since anyone had been there. The elderly woman entered just as the fireplace roared to life and Viktor stepped out.

“Ah, welcome, Mistress Granger, Mr Krum. I am Josievena Barrett, welcome to Barrett's Haven.” She gestured for them to follow her. While just as empty, the next room displayed the fine craftsmanship of the house. 

“Thank you, but I have to ask, what is Barrett's Haven?” asked Hermione. 

“Besides abandoned.” muttered Viktor brushing cobwebs from his hair.

“Barrett's Haven was the refuge of Britain's last master of ritual magic, Warwick Barrett, my great great uncle. Upon his death he bequeathed the property to the next master. He hoped it would spun his nieces and nephews into following in his footsteps, but alas, none of us did. So, now it is yours, Mistress Granger, along with with all of Uncle Warwick's notes and his library.”

“Miss Barrett, I don't know what to say.” Hermione began. 

“You don't say anything. Uncle Warwick was very clear in his wishes.”

“But this place and those notes must be worth a fortune!” she protested. 

Josievena shrugged, “Perhaps so, perhaps not. Makes me no difference. I'm simply pleased to be able to pass this gift alone in person. I am the last of my line, and my health has begun to fail.”

Deciding not to make too much of an issue about it, Hermione gave in. “As I love the feeling of the house, I shall simply smile and say thank you. So long as you assure me I'm not putting you out of your home.”

“The elder witch laughed, “Oh no, bless you, child. If you choose to live in the Haven, we shall be be neighbors. My homes is in the valley below.”

“Below?”

She beckoned them, “Come look out the window.” The house perched on top of a cliff, below them a large house sprawled in a clearing in the thick forest. “Builders carved parts of the castle out of the cliff, then used that stone to build the rest of the structure.”

“Where are we?” asked Viktor.

“Not far from Tenby, Pembrokeshire in Wales.”

“I went there once on holiday with my parents.”

“Will need repairs and cleaning.” remarked Viktor, surveying the rooms.

Hermione nodded. “I agree. But this, this is home.”

Josievena smiled serenely. “When you knew the message of the fountain I knew the Haven would welcome you. I will notify the solicitors, so they can draw up the paperwork. They will owl you.”

“Of course. I do hope that my new neighbor will visit me when she can?”

“I would be honored, Mistress Granger.”

“Call me Hermione.”

“Then call me Josievena. Now, if you will excuse me, I have arrangements to make.”

Hermione watched her quickly take her leave. “How petty.” Viktor raised an eyebrow. “Until I change the wards Josievena will be uncomfortable here. Warwick ensured that his wishes were respected.”

“How horrible. Still want house?”

“Yeah, I do. Want to let me take you out to dinner?”

“No, but will take you to dinner.” She smacked at him playfully as he took her hand and pulled her towards the fireplace.


End file.
